


Todo Lo Que Quería

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Pedro Beggio.
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Todo Lo Que Quería

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Si ya son míos? No, los derechos sobre Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, personajes y el cánon de Farsantes siguen en poder de la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka. 
> 
> Pasaron poco más de cinco años desde que escribiera para Farsantes. Tal vez pensando en cómo seguiría la vida de Pedro&Guille después de las historias que imaginé para ellos, es que surgió esto. Que no es mucho, pero es un comienzo.  
>  Para la Trinchera, que sigue ahí. Para Paula, mi sister-beta-ahora devenida RRPP. Para Moni, que me regaló unos cuadernos preciosos de HP para que escribiera, pero son tan lindos que me rehúso a usarlos.  
>  Y porque Benja nos pasó la posta con su frase "Los personajes viven mientras se les recuerda", pero Julio nos terminó de convencer cuando dijo “Deseo que cada ser humano tenga la posibilidad de crear la ficción que se le cante". 

_And every single day I am grateful, I hold my heart in my hands_ _  
And I love you, this is real_

(Everything I Wanted - by Jonatha Brooke)

  1. **Y todos los días.**



Nunca es fácil como las cosas que dice. Existe el lenguaje secreto de Guillermo, hecho en partes iguales de sarcasmo, enojo, silencio.

Habla con su cuerpo, con ojos que no puede cerrar lo suficiente como para dejar a Pedro afuera, con un ruido de fondo constante que ahoga otros sonidos.

Durante años, Pedro lo consideró un idioma muerto, imposible de aprender por nadie más que aquellos para quienes fue inventado. Entonces se dio cuenta, él _es_ uno de esos. Y que la vida de Guillermo está en ese espacio negativo entre líneas, visible para cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de mirar y aprender.

Pedro está mirando ahora. Aprendiendo.

  1. **Estoy agradecido.**



―Guillermo, necesitamos un plan.

―Y yo no estoy discutiendo eso, Pedro. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tener un plan no siempre es la solución que uno cree que es —Guillermo mueve las manos—. Algunas veces tenés que... seguir tus instintos.

―Seguir tus instintos ―repite Pedro―. ¿De dónde sacás esas cosas? ¿De las galletas de la fortuna?

―¡A veces pasan cosas muy buenas por no tener un plan!

Pedro se frota el puente de la nariz con cansancio, los ojos cerrados. ―¿Como qué?

Guillermo no responde enseguida, y después de un momento, Pedro abre los ojos y encuentra a Guillermo parado frente a él. ―Como esto.

Terco, Pedro sonríe. ―Ah. Sí. _Esto_.

  1. **Sostengo mi corazón en mi mano.**



Pedro desliza el dedo sobre la pantalla y contesta la llamada. —Sí, Marcos, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto. ¿No tenés el itin…?

—No —lo interrumpe Marcos—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Ah. —Pedro entrecierra los ojos—. Entrada B.

—Entrada B —repite Marcos, no para Pedro—. Sí. —Su voz regresa—. Está bien. Esperá ahí.

—Marcos, voy a perder el vue...

—Esperá ahí.

—¿Qué tengo que esperar? —Pedro levanta la vista y toda su humanidad se detiene y se queda quieto—. ¿Ese es…?

Tiene que ser una alucinación. Debe ser. —¿Guillermo?

—Sí, y fue manejando, así que no lo arruines, ¿entendiste?

¿Manejando? _¿Manejando?_

—¿Guille?

—Volvé a casa, Pedro.

  1. **Y te amo.**



—No, Pedro, no hablás en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

Fabián se acerca y lo sujeta de las muñecas. —Casi incendiaste la casa la última vez, ¿te acordás?

—Eso no fue totalmente culpa mía.

Fabián levanta una ceja, inquietantemente parecido a Guillermo. —Vamos. Seamos sinceros, Pedro. Papá es definitivamente el cocinero en el dúo dinámico de ustedes, y esa es la triste verdad.

—Cuando no se queman, son bastante pasables —insiste Pedro.

De nuevo con la ceja.

Pedro se desinfla. —Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer? Hoy es el _día_.

Fabián sonríe y le quita las rodajas de pan de la mano. —Hacete a un lado, Pedro.

  1. **Esto es real.**



Pedro se despierta sintiéndose relajado y perezoso después de una noche de sueño sin sueños. Guillermo está cantando en la ducha y Pedro escucha, intuyendo que será un buen día. Cuando Guillermo vuelve del baño, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, Pedro rueda hacia el borde de la cama y agarra la muñeca de Guillermo, tirándolo hacia abajo.

—Pedro, tengo una _clase_ —le dice, pero está sonriendo mientras lo presiona contra el colchón.

—Llegá tarde —responde Pedro con una sonrisa de las suyas.

—Alguien está feliz hoy —observa Guillermo.

—Sí, yo.

**YAPA**

  1. **Los lugares a los que alguna vez pertenecimos.**



—Hmm. Parece que Pedro no es el único feliz.

—Guille… Ahí. Justo ahí...

Guillermo lo silencia con un beso, lo cual es bueno, porque cuando Guillermo logra el golpe justo, en _ese_ lugar, con ese travieso e indecente giro de sus caderas al final, Pedro se reduce rápidamente a nada más que gemidos incoherentes y empujones desesperados y pegajosos.

—¿Estás bien?

— _Carajo_. Más que bien, Guille —Pedro se arquea y siente que Guillermo se desliza esos últimos centímetros apretados y profundos, arrancando un gemido de ambos—. Más que bien.

—Te amo así, siempre.

_fin_


End file.
